


The Rest is History

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun knows somewhere deep inside that Minseon isn't just another girl in his life, and he's determined not to let this chance slip through his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest is History

Sehun's friends were friends with Minseon's, and it was inevitable that they'd hang out eventually. The first time is at a dinner in Joonmyun's house when Sehun is just a sophomore in college and Minseon is already working as a programmer. The attraction was instant- and Sehun was so struck by her that he didn't manage to talk to her. He stuttered, stumbled over his tongue, and hid behind his friends to avoid talking to her.

Minseon, at the end of the night, waved goodbye to him and mailed, and Sehun knew he was already caught under her spell.

The next time is at a bookstore. Sehun had only stopped in to pick up a book for his history class but Minseon had been there, the ends of her hair dyed dark blue, looking through the fantasy section.

"You're staring," she says jokingly, shyly hiding her smile behind her hand and Sehun falls a little bit more in love with her. They talk for a little, even if Sehun is too shy to say much, but they leave after exchanging numbers.

Sehun gets a few strange looks from the shop owner as he pumps his fist in the air in joy.

They start meeting more often, talking without having their friends around, and it wasn't long before Sehun felt that Minseon wasn't going to be just another girl in his life. Standing in front of his mirror, looking at himself one night, he promised he wasn't going to let his shyness stop him this time. He wasn't going to let Minseon slip through his fingers.

So he takes her out to dinner, none of their friends around, and then they walk over to Namsan tower like so many other couples. It's different for Sehun though. Minseon's eyes are shining bright from the flights, her cheeks flushed pink and a brilliant smile on her lips and Sehun is filled with so much want that it almost scares him. A surge of fear from rejection fills up his lungs before he breathes and let's the fear drain out.

"Hey, Minseon?"

Minseon turns around to look at him, her long hair brushing over her shoulder and her eyes wide in question. But she's smiling, and that's enough to give Sehun the courage to ask.

"Would you go out with me?"

And the rest is history.


End file.
